Always Tomorrow
by Singtoangels
Summary: N&N packer mush set to music, but don't worry, there is humor to lighten the mood.


**********************************************************************************

Title: Always Tomorrow  
Author: Gabrielle White  
Date: 05/30/00

Disclaimers:  
I don't own Forever Knight or any of the actors in it (mores the pity) and I don't own the  
companies that own them. I don't make money from this and I promise to put them back  
where I got them from, approxamately any ways. A little displacment is normal. I give full   
permission to put this on the ftp or www.fkfanfic.com site and to fanfiction.net... all others  
please ask... :)  
Visit MY site at http://www.angelfire.com/indie/gabbygoesgoth/

**************************************

This is my first fanfic, I've never used anyone else's characters before to write a story.   
But being the avid gamer that I am, I figured that I could wing it this once. I hope that I   
can write some more stories sometime in the future. I identify strongly with Nick and Nat.  
I have my own Nick to deal with. I never realized it as much while watching the series, but   
by reading all of the fanfic on the net about FK it really hit me that their relationship is so   
close to one I have with a 'friend' that it is almost scary. Hell, it IS scary. The things that they  
think and do remind me so much of us that I almost believe that you have all been watching   
us for the past four years. His constant guilt and feelings of unworthiness, the way that they   
both throw themselves into their work, the 'break-up make-up' cycles, they can never show their  
feelings...etc. So I write this partly out of my own personal experience with 'Nick', partly from  
the special circumstances of the characters, and partly out of what I would like to see happen  
between my own 'Nick' and I, minus the vampire part. Or maybe... no. Definetly minus the   
vampire part. *I try and convince myself of this for a minute, thinking fondly that being a vampire  
would be interesting...* Ok, better now. Like John Michael Montgomery said, 'Life's a dance,   
you learn as you go.' But this story is set to a different tune... :) Please give me feedback....I thrive   
in it. All comments go to dashanacheda@hotmail.com Thanks!

On with the show....  
**********************************************************************************

ALWAYS TOMORROW  


by Gabrielle White

*I been alone inside myself for far too long...  
Never really wanted it that way...  
But I let it happen...*

> Nick Knight, vampire detective sat pondering on his latest predicament with Natalie Lambert, doctor and also his very mortal friend. 'Friend...' he thought to himself. 'Are we more than friends? Do I lead her on? What if I am never mortal again? Then what do I do? Start again? How can I just learn to put her from my mind like I have had to do with the mortals I have loved. Love....do I love her?' Nick thought some more on that....
> 
> *If I could do it all again my life would be  
Infinitely better than before  
I wouldn't waste a moment.  
Make time for laughing with my friends,  
Make love   
Make music   
Make amends....*
> 
> Natalie Lambert, coroner for the Toronto P.D sat in her office with backlog scattered upon her desk. She didn't see the papers anymore, they were just a blur to her. Sighing, she set her head in her hands and rubbed her eyes. 'How did I end up like this?' Natalie thought. 'I used to be happy with my life, now all I do is work. And argue' she added silently to herself. 'Where did things go wrong?' But Natalie knew where things had 'went wrong', remembering a certain troublesome vampire that had showed up on her table almost 6 years ago. She needed a vacation, a new start to her long neglected social life. All that the good doctor did was work, sleep and piddle around on her computer. She was getting tired of waiting for Nick to come around. "Hmmmph," she snorted to herself aloud, "I don't think that he ever will." Sighing, she continued her monologue with the invisible person that she was in the habit of telling all of her secrets to. "He probably doesn't even want to come around. Why do I bother? Why do I try?" She knew why she tried. Because she was stubborn, she knew it, and there was a tiny part of her that truly believed that he loved her as much as she loved him. Natalie got up from the chair and went back to the patient on the table. Probing uninterestedly inside of the middle aged pastor's solar plexus, Nat took note of several abnormal growths on his ribs. Scapel in hand she cut one off to weigh it on the scale. "But why does he always push me away? Why does he tell me things that he knows will hurt me?" she pondered to herself. Taking the thing off of the scale she inserted it into a bag and set it next to the corpse on the table. As Nat went deeper into her thoughts she paid less attention to what she was doing on the table. Natalie gasped as she realized a possibility, 'Maybe he wants me to get sick of him and tell him to leave so that he can move on and not feel guilty...' Slashing across the body's face with her knife as this thought caught her. Looking down, she realized what she had just done. "Oh shit!" she exclaimed. Knowing that she couldn't possibly concentrate on her work, Natalie went to the sink and cleaned up. "Not this time buddy!" she said aloud to herself. The silent declaration of war clear in her stride as she removed her lab jacket and left the office. The body forgotten on the table as she went past Grace, claiming that she needed to drop some papers off at the precinct.
> 
> *Try to make a difference  
Try to love   
Try to understand  
Instead of just giving up  
Using the power at my command...*
> 
> Screeching her car haphazardly into the parking spot before Nick's loft, she stomped up to the lift and pressed the code. As the elevator rose, Natalie clenched her fists and tried her hardest to keep her adrenaline level up. If she didn't keep concentrating on why she was so mad, then she would lose all of the edge in words that were to come from her lips very soon. Slamming open the door, Natalie stepped out of the elevator and into chaos. Trunks were open and their contents scattered all over the floor of the loft. Nick was so engrossed in the contents of one trunk that he didn't even notice that Natalie was there. "Nick!" she almost screamed. He looked up suddenly, with blood tears running down his cheeks. Turning his head away quickly he asked what she was doing there. With the anger fast seeping from her, Natalie came and knelt by his side. "I came to talk to you." she stated softly. Looking down, she saw the small painting that Nick had in his hand. "What is wrong Nick?" Sighing, he looked up at the general direction of the fireplace. "I had been....thinking of....something..." "Someone you mean?" Shaking his head, Nick looked directly at her. Then pausing for a moment, he corrected himself. "Yes, I guess that I was thinking of someone. But it seems like she is...very far from me...and she seems to be angry with me." Brows furrowing, Nat stood up and strided across the room to stand in front of him. "You don't get off that easily Nick. Now what is wrong here? Why are you bringing up all of this old pain for yourself?" Staring off into space, Nick didn't answer her. Shaking him by the shoulders, Natalie demanded that he say something. Snapping forward with golden eyes, Nick shook her off. "Do you forget what I am Natalie? How long that I have lived? How many that I have loved? How many I have lost? Why can I not just remember them and let me be in peace?" Startled at the sudden transformation though she was, Nat was not easily swayed. "Why are you trying to frighten me Nick? Drive me away..." Turning from her and making a gesture almost like wanting to pull his hair out in frustration, he drew a breath to give Nat some lame excuse. But he could find none to give her, so he told her the truth. Calming himself and putting the beast away, Nick turned back towards Natalie and looked somewhere over her shoulder as he started to speak. "Nat..." he almost caressed the word, "I... love you. Very much. More than Alyssa, more even than Janette. You have a...a power over me that I don't understand. I feel like we are going nowhere with a cure and I don't want you to be just another mortal lover that I have buried. I don't want you to be a vampire either. You would lose that fresh innocence and abundant optimism that I love so much about you. You would become... like me... a monster." Looking finally at Natalie's eyes, he was startled by the anger in them, but there was something else as well. Maybe understanding, maybe love? "How can you call yourself a monster, Nick?" Nat breathed slowly. "You are the most wonderful, generous, and kind man, be he mortal or otherwise, that I have ever met. You go out of your way to help the ones that you love, and even those you don't love, or don't even know! And yet you call yourself a monster? How can a monster love, Nick? How could a monster show compassion? How could... how could I..... love.... a monster as much as I love you?" A lone tear trickled down Natalie's cheek as she stood there. "The past is past, Nick, it is what you do now that counts."
> 
> *Guess it took a little a little time for me to see  
The reason I was born into this world  
And what I'd have to go through  
Before I finally realized that I could be  
Infinitely better than before   
Definitely stronger  
I'll face whatever comes my way  
Savour each moment of the day   
Love as many people as I can along the way...*
> 
> Pondering on her words, Nick wondered if she might be right. She usually was right in the past, was she right even now but was he too stubborn to realize it? Sighing, Nick realized that she was right, the past was past. He could never change it, no matter how hard he tried. But he could be a better man by learning from his mistakes instead of just trying to atone for them. Looking down into Natalie's face, Nick suddenly saw a new future open up to him. A future with his Natalie, she was his Natalie. She was born belonging to him. And for some strange reason, he felt like he was born belonging to her. He had lived in freedom long enough, time to do what SHE wanted him to do. Be happy. He just prayed that she still wanted him. HE had never changed! She was always the one to make concessions. But he could be a better man by learning from his mistakes instead of just trying to atone for them. Still gazing at Natalie, Nick felt peace in his heart. A peace that she had brought into his life. A peace that he could finally accept. Looking up into his eyes, Nat saw he was sincere, not just trying to placate her. "Yes, Nick. I will be your new life, I will share your hopes and dreams. I will help you to fulfill your desires. I have faith in you, and I'll always be here." "Do you know what your choice entails? Do you want to live with me in the darkness and feel the hunger that I feel every night? Would you stay with me for eternity, as long as that may be?" "I will always be here. Yes, I understand Nick. I will stand with you and stay by your side until I crumble to dust, and even after that. Always Nick... " His answer given, Nick let his fangs drop and slowly started to nip her flesh to let her get a feel for them. The teasing done, he sank the oversized canines into her shoulder and drank of her sweet blood. Likening it to the sound of a heavenly choir, or the feel of first love, Nick sighed at the pleasure that human blood caused within him. But this was special blood. Alive with the champagne bubbles of true love and the adrenaline of her earlier, much forgotten anger, there was an inner lightness to these tiny cells that passed his lips. There was a feeling of giddyness, of pleasure almost to pain. Pulling back from this sweetness, Nick bit into his wrist and held the pure poison to Natalie's mouth. She slowly started to drink. Weakly at first but with gradually building strength Natalie pulled the flood of redness from Nick. The beat of drums in her ears, the pounding of the ocean, the floor rising up to meet her hand as it drifted towards the carpet. Pushing Nick's arms from around her, Nat started to walk around the room but promptly fell to the ground. Picking her up, Nick set her on the couch and bent over to look, a concerned frown on his face. Going to the 'fridge, he grabbed two bottles of his preferred stock and went back to the couch. Looking pale but fascinating, Natalie was weakly trying to sit up. Nick helped her to do so and held one of the bottles to her lips. She grabbed it from him half way through and drank it down as fast as she could. Almost done with the contents, Natalie crushed the bottle in her grip, shredding her hand. Looking down in shock, she watched, fascinated, as the cuts began to close and heal. Slowly moving her head up, she looked into Nick's eyes. "Nick..." she breathed "I feel so... different. Strange, but... wonderful." Reaching out to him she enveloped Nick in an embrace. He held onto her for long moments, enjoying her still lingering warmth. The warmth that would soon be gone. Holding her a little tighter, he prayed to whatever God granted the prayers of vampires that Natalie would remain the same person that she had been in life. 
> 
> *But there's always tomorrow  
To start over again.  
Things will never stay the same  
You only watch your fingers change  
That's why there's always tomorrow...* 
> 
> Natalie pulled back for a moment as she studied her hands, changing to a very pale colour before her eyes. Then she sat still for a few moments, gazing into the fire. Suddenly she laughed. Nick, looking shocked asked her, "What could possibly be funny right now?" Still giggling, Natalie answered him, "Since when did I become your lover?" looking at him from mischievous eyes. "Huh?" Nick was confused, what was she talking about? "You said earlier that you didn't want me to be 'just another mortal lover'. So tell me Nick, when did we become lovers? Did you whammy me into forgetting something interesting? I hope that I at least enjoyed it." Nat smiled and then laughed a little more. Nick just looked at her and felt that this was a good sign of her remaining the same Natalie Lambert that he had fallen in love with and wanted to share the rest of his life with, however long that might be. Though she might change in other ways. She would always be his Natalie, growing and learning. Always changing for the better. "No, Nat. I didn't whammy you into forgetting anything like that." Nick smiled, feeling a heavy burden lifted off of his soul. "Oh darn!" Nat exclaimed, "I was hoping that we hadn't really had a totally platonic relationship for the past 6 years." Nick smiled even brighter, catching her infectious mood. "Well, we can change that you know... there not being any danger in pursuing some of life's...more enjoyable pleasures..." He arched an eyebrow at her and then Nick swept Natalie off of the couch and carried her up the stairs to show her just what those pleasures were...
> 
> *Before your last setting sun  
And everything your heart has longed for  
Has yet to be won  
Yes theres always always tomorrow though people come and they go  
But if you brought some loving eyes then you've got something to show...*
> 
> As they lay sleeping in each others arms, Nick dreamed of the day, hopefully not too far away, when he and Natalie might have a normal life together. When they might both be mortal again. A child with her curly chestnut hair and his bright blue eyes sitting on his knee, listening to a story. While a boy with his wavy blond hair and her soulful eyes read by the light of the fire. Natalie sat next to him and he saw her smile. His heart's desire....maybe someday it would be true. But for now, they had each other. And even though those they knew now would one day die, and the world they know might crumble and fall. They would always have each other now, maybe even for eternity...
> 
> *That's why theres always always always tomorrow....*
> 
> **********************************************************************************
> 
> Always Tomorrow  
by Gloria Estefan
> 
> I been alone inside myself for far too long  
Never really wanted it that way but I let it happen.  
If I could do it all again my life would be infintiely better than before  
I wouldn't waste a moment.  
Make time for laughing with my friends,  
Make love   
Make music   
Make amends  
Try to make a difference  
Try to love   
Try to understand  
Instead of just giving up using the power at my command   
  
Chorus:  
But there's always tomorrow  
To start over again.  
Things will never stay the same  
You only watch your fingers change  
That's why there's always tomorrow  
  
Guess it took a little a little time for me to see   
The reason I was born into this world  
And what I'd have to go through  
Before I finally realized that I could be  
Infintely better than before   
Definetely stronger  
I'll face whatever comes my way  
Savour each moment of the day   
Love as many people as I can along the way  
Help someone who has given up even if its just to read my eyes and pray  
  
Chorus  
  
Before your last setting sun  
And everything your heart has longed for has yet to be won  
Yes theres always always tommorrow though people come and they go  
But if you brought some loving eyes then you've got something to show  
  
Chorus  
  
That's why theres always always always tomorrow.  

> 
> The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted. 
> 
> Favorite : Story  Author    Follow : Story  Author 
> 
> Login
> 
>   * [FanFiction][1]
>   * [FictionPress][1]
>   * [Google][1]
>   * [Facebook][1]
>   * [Twitter][1]
> 
> Post Review
> 
> * * *
> 
> Report Abuse Add Story to Community  Go  .  
> 
> Share
> 
>   * [Google+][2]
>   * [Twitter][3]
>   * [Tumblr][4]
>   * [Facebook][5]
> 
>   .  Follow/Favorite
> 
> + Follow 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Story  Writer 
> + Favorite 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Story  Writer 
> 
> Working... Close Save

[Blog][6] . [Twitter][7] . [Privacy Policy][8] . [Terms of Service][9] . [Ads][10] . [Help][11] . [Top][12]

   [1]: #
   [2]: https://plus.google.com/share?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F37652%2F1%2F
   [3]: http://twitter.com/home?status=Reading+story%3A+http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F37652%2F1%2F
   [4]: http://www.tumblr.com/share/link?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F37652%2F1%2F
   [5]: http://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F37652%2F1%2F
   [6]: http://blog.fictionpress.com
   [7]: http://www.twitter.com/fictionpress
   [8]: http://www.fanfiction.net/privacy/
   [9]: http://www.fanfiction.net/tos/
   [10]: https://www.fanfiction.net/adblocker.php
   [11]: http://www.fanfiction.net/support/
   [12]: #top



End file.
